Il était une fois dans l'univers de Tolkien
by malaya
Summary: Fic à chapitre unique montrant les méfais de la drogue sur les auteurs de contes de fées.


Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.  
  
Il était une fois dans l'univers de Tolkien.  
  
Il était une fois dans un pays lointain vivait un roi prénommé Aragorn, qui  
tomba amoureux d'une femme dont la beauté réjouissait chacune de ses  
heures. Mais quelques jours après avoir mis au monde leur premier enfant,  
elle moura. Aragorn pleura beaucoup, mais elle lui avait néanmoins laissé  
son charmant sourire et ses yeux de braise à travers leur unique fille,  
Frodonette. Le roi, ne supportant pas la solitude, se remaria alors que son  
enfant n'avait atteint que sa seconde année. Il choisit pour épouse une  
femme dont la beauté irradiait chaque lieu qu'elle traversait. Cette femme  
se nommait Saroumana et avait, elle aussi, des enfants : deux filles, dont  
l'une, Arwen, était du même âge que Frodonette et l'autre, Galadriel, de  
deux années leur aînée. Toutes deux étaient aussi belles que leurs mères,  
mais possédaient une chose qu'elle n'avait pas : un c?ur. En effet, la  
nouvelle reine s'avéra être une reine maléfique, bien qu'effacée par son  
mari. Frodonette, quant à elle, ne supportait plus ses deux s?urs. Ce trop-  
plein d'amour lui donnait envie de vomir. A n'en pas douter, Frodonette  
devenait chaque jour de plus en plus cruelle, mais ressemblait de plus en  
plus à sa mère. La seule personne dont elle acceptait l'amour et la  
tendresse était son père pour qui elle entretenait une admiration sans  
borne.  
Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée. L'année de ses douze ans, Frodonette  
perdit la vie de son père et du même coup la liberté et l'amour qu 'elle en  
avait toujours reçue. En effet, à la mort d'Aragorn, son peuple perdit un  
grand roi et Frodonette gagna une marâtre aussi méchante que belle. Mais la  
mort de son père fut aussi l'occasion pour elle d'expérimenter ses nouveaux  
objets de torture, qu'elle avait fait spécialement venir de l'Ourouk-Haï  
Dimension. Parmi ces objets se trouvaient de nombreux fouets et autres  
joujoux SM, ainsi que des tables d'écartèlement, des sous-vêtements  
affriolants en cuirs et des cuissardes rouges (en cuir aussi bien sûr. Mais  
sur qui tester cette marchandise prohibée de rêve ? C'est à ce moment  
crucial pour leur vie mentale et physique future qu'arrivèrent Arwen et  
Galadriel. Elles n'étaient là que pour la réconforter, mais malheureusement  
pour elles, elles durent subir les sévissent de la jeune Frodonette. Mais  
ce ne fut pas le seul changement qui s'opéra à la mort d'Aragorn. En effet,  
plus Frodonette grandissait, plus elle devenait cruelle et sadique,  
surpassant de loin Saroumana. Mais ne supportant plus cela, la marâtre  
condamna la jeune enfant aux travaux ménagers malgré les pleurs effarés de  
ses deux filles, luttant à la vie, à la mort pour sauver Frodonette de  
cette vie de souillon. La nuit, elle était recluse dans les catacombes  
entourées de pervers et de sadique, ce qui n 'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
Mais la reine devait être sûre que sa cruauté était bien au paroxysme,  
surpassant ainsi celle de Frodonette. Ainsi, chaque matin, elle prenait la  
peine de demander à Sauron son oculus* magique :  
« Oculus Magique au mur, qui a cruauté parfaite et pure ? »  
Et chaque matin, l'oculus de répondre :  
« Toi, Majesté. »  
Mais le matin du seizième anniversaire de Frodonette :  
« Oculus Magique au mur, qui a cruauté parfaite et pure ?  
_Célèbre est ta cruauté, mais il existe dans le royaume une fille encore  
plus cruelle que toi. »  
_Qui est-elle ? Décris la moi ! Apprends-moi son nom ! »  
_Son corps est plus bleu que la mer, ses yeux plus noirs que l'ébène, son  
dos plus tallaidé que le tronc d'un arbre. »  
_Frodonette ! »  
Sur ces paroles, la reine prit la décision de supprimer la jeune princesse.  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'accomplir cette ?uvre. Elle devait la  
confier au plus efféminé et guimauve des chevaliers de la cour, espérant  
ainsi réduire à néant sa cruauté juste avant de la voir mourir. Ainsi, elle  
fit appeler Legolas et lui ordonna d'emmener Frodonette dans la forêt et de  
lui montrer les petits faons, les petits oiseaux et les jolies fleurs  
ornant les ruisseaux chantant et les cheminS. Elle demanda aussi de bien  
insister sur les petits lapinous et leurs grandes oreilles toutes pointues  
et toutes mignonnes.  
Legolas fit donc et conduisit Frodonette au c?ur de la plus belle forêt de  
la région. Là, il devait l'achever en la faisant chanter « Amour, Amour je  
t 'aime tant ! » (cf la bande originale du film Peau d'Ane de Jacques  
Demy.) . Arrivés dans une clairière, Legolas et Frodonette s'assirent sur  
un tronc d'arbre couché, ce qui, ma foi, n'était sûrement pas là par  
hasard, et qui va bien servir pour la suite de l'histoire. Quelques  
secondes plus tard, les arbres se couvrirent d'oiseaux sifflotant et les  
fourrés laissés entrevoir des oreilles pointues. Lorsqu'elle les vit,  
Frodonette se leva en hurlant et en s'arrachant les cheveux. Elle trouva  
des gros cailloux jonchant le sol et s'en servi pour tirer à vue les  
malheureux oiseaux et autres lapins désormais gravement blessés voire  
morts. Legolas, ne supportant pas la vue du sang et de la haine, s'enfuit  
la queue entre les jambes et s'exila sur la montagne pelée du royaume  
voisin.  
Quant à Frodonette, elle perdit, l'espace d'un instant, la raison et se mit  
à courir en tout sens. Elle fit une chute interminable et se retrouva face  
à une charmante maisonnette aux murs aussi accueillant qu'une grotte mal  
illuminée en pleine nuit (comparaison pas géniale, mais j'ai rien trouvé de  
mieux).Elle entra sans frapper et s'aperçut qu'elle était inhabitée, sauf  
par les rats et les araignées. Elle laissa le cafarnaum tel quel et elle  
chercha lieu où s'étendre un instant. Repue de fatigue, elle trouva sept  
petits lits et, en ayant choisi un de rugueux et dur, elle s'allongea et  
s'endormit. Les petits rats aux yeux rouges et bavant leur stupidité se  
mirent en devoir de la ronger de partout pendant qu'elle dormait.  
Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, quand elle fut réveillée par des voix  
venant d'en bas.  
« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » (NDA : ça s'arrange pas en  
vieillissant !)  
Elle descendit les quelques marches et se retrouva dans la cuisine entourée  
de sept nains, tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. Avant de les  
frapper, elle se dit qu'il était beaucoup plus intelligent de savoir qui  
elle allait taper. Donc, elle leur demanda leurs noms.  
« Je suis Gimli, le nain et voici Gimli 2, Gimli 3, Gimli 4, Gimli 5 ,  
Gimli 6 et là c'est Gimli 7. Nous vivons cacher dans cette forêt, car nous  
ne supportons pas la vue des belles choses. »  
Frodonette n'en croyait pas ses oreilles qu'elle avait fort longues  
d'ailleurs. Elle venait de trouver sept âmes s?urs d'un seul coup ! Ils  
parlèrent longuement tous ensemble et ils finirent pas supplier Frodonette  
de rester, ce qu'elle accepta sans aucune retenue.  
Après une nuit de débauche, dont nous ne donnerons aucun détail ici,  
car c'est trop horrible pour des êtres humains, après une nuit de débauche  
donc, les nains repartir à leur travail dans les mines de cocaïne (me  
demandez pas pourquoi il faut creuser pour trouver de la cocaïne. Mais ça  
m'arrange bien en fait.). Tous les huit vivaient des jours heureux jusqu'au  
jour où Saroumana refit parler d'elle.  
En effet, par son oculus maléfique, elle apprit que Frodonette était  
toujours en vie. Ainsi, elle décida de supprimer Legolas le lâche, ce  
qu'elle fit en utilisant son Sonic-Radar 4000 pour le localiser et le tirer  
à vue. Puis elle décida de tuer une bonne fois pour toutes Frodonette  
L'insouciante. Elle mit alors en place un stratagème de haute technologie.  
Elle allait changer son apparence de reine de beauté contre celle de  
laideron de la cour et pour cela elle devait faire appel à son chirurgien  
plastique. Après sa transformation, elle trouva ce qui allait lui permettre  
de se débarrasser de Frodonette. Elle mit une poudre blanche dans une  
cuillère qu'elle fit chauffer. Lorsque la poudre devint liquide, elle en  
remplit une seringue et partit vers la forêt.  
Les nains étaient déjà au travail et Frodonette préparait des tartes  
au rat frit lorsque sa marâtre apparut. Attirée par son apparence  
repoussante, Frodonette la laissa rentrer se reposer à sa demande. Elle  
n'avait bien entendu pas reconnu Saroumana. Frodonette laissa ses tartes et  
vint s'asseoir près de la laide d'un air las.  
« Vous semblez fatiguée, jeune enfant. » Lui dit la vieille.  
_Je me sens mal, car mon corps va trop bien. Je n'aime pas être bien dans  
ma peau. » Lui répondit l'enfant.  
La vieille eut alors un rictus satisfait. Elle sortit donc la seringue  
d'une de ses poches et la tendit à Frodonette.  
« Si tu prends ceci, ton esprit se sentira mieux, mais ton corps vacillera  
dans la souffrance et l'oubli de son existence. »  
Frodonette, heureuse, se fit alors un garrot avec une queue de rat et piqua  
la première veine qu'elle trouva avec la seringue. Quelques instant plus  
tard, elle tomba dans l'euphorie et s'écroula au sol laissant tombé la  
seringue. La vieille en profita pour fuir vers son royaume, mais Legolas,  
qui n'était pas tout à fait mort, vengea Frodonette et punit la vieille  
d'avoir osé faire du mal à un être humain, à deux même ! Il était quoi  
lui ?  
Quand les nains rentrèrent au soir, ils trouvèrent Frodonette dans  
l'état dans lequel la vieille l'avait laissée. La croyant morte, les nains  
l'enterrèrent et firent un festin en son honneur, puis passèrent vite à  
autre chose (déjà qu'un Gimli tout seul c'est pas très intelligent, mais  
alors sept !).  
Mais un beau matin, un preux chevalier s'aventura dans la zone sombre  
de la forêt, celle où vivaient les nains. Son pied accrocha alors quelque  
chose de dur planté dans le sol. Déterminé à en savoir plus, il entreprit  
de creuser jusqu'à trouver la clé du mystère. Il arriva à une caisse fermée  
en bois. Il l'ouvrit et vit la chose la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. Le  
corps de la jeune Frodonette reposait, serein, dans son cercueil. Après que  
les nains l'avaient eue enterrée vivante, elle s'était plongée dans un coma  
profond et attendait la délivrance avec impatience. Et elle était là et  
s'appelait Gandalf. Il se pencha sur son visage pour lui donner un baiser  
d'amour. Mis au moment où ses lèvres allaient frôler celles de Frodonette,  
elle le frôla avec un objet contendant, l'enferma dans le cercueil et  
rejoignit la maison des nains. Là, elle fut accueillie avec joie et amour.  
Il fêtèrent son retour dans l'allégresse et la drogue.  
Et ils vécurent tous très heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours dans la  
décadence et la luxure et eurent beaucoup de parties de débauche SM.  
  
FIN  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Des reviews me feraient très plaisir. 


End file.
